


Peralta's Desk

by TaraTyler



Series: Peraltiago [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Peralta's Desk

Jake was pretty well known for his disaster area of a desk. Captain Holt had given up on him in that respect, despite having proclaimed it a true-to-life biohazard. He had gotten used to finding unexpected things/creatures/surprises inside of the various drawers. The only times that was ever different was after those extended absences from the precinct. Amy, Rosa, and Sarge took whichever opportunities they could to do a deep clean...which on a few occasions had meant throwing out the entire desk.

He came home from prison to a similar situation. Everything seemed completely clean and in it’s place. He took his seat with a look of completely feigned disgust and shock that his friends had done this to him yet again. He caught Amy’s eye and she surprised him by glancing around to be sure that no one was looking. Out of all of them, she probably got up to the least amount of mischief. Seeing that the coast was clear, she gestured to one of his bottom most drawers with a smirk.

He quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly. She hadn’t mentioned anything about surprises while they were at home and he could usually tell the rare occasions she was getting up to something. By way of response, Jake opened the drawer to a little brown face peering up at him with a mewl and a bow around its neck. He looked up suddenly to meet Amy’s eyes, and then down into the drawer, before looking back up to Amy. Jake shoved the little ball of fluff back down and slammed the drawer closed.

“Did you put that there?” Jake asked, his eyes lighting up with that boyish joy that had drawn Amy to him in the first place...since the day they first met.

Amy winked at him slyly as he opened the drawer again and the small kitten mewled at him; brown eyes begging for attention. Jake noted that the drawer was dressed with one of his older and more worn out flannel shirts for the kitten to hole up in, a small dish of food and another of water. It was clear to Jake that Amy and maybe some of the others had put a considerable amount of thought and effort into his surprise. He was very touched by the effort.

He lifted the small tuft of fur out of the drawer and into his lap. Jake was pretty sure he had never felt anything so soft before. Amy smothered a giggle as she watched Jake with their new baby. She knew he had been half in love with her since the moment they met; but he had fallen in love with the tiny animal nearly immediately. She remembered something her mother had told her when she came of an age to start dating. It had been of the most poignant moments of her youth.

“You can best tell the measure of a man by his attitude towards creatures that are smaller than him; by the way he treats the helpless.” 

It was an old adage, seen in so many different quotes from different people and it had stuck with her all of these years. Amy knew then, like she had never known before that she had found the man for her. She knew she would never love anyone the way she did him. It was her ‘moment’.


End file.
